


fly ball to the outfield

by torches



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing at Koshien was her dream, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly ball to the outfield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



Baseball hasn't been a _life_ long dream for Maria, but it's close. If she _had_ to pinpoint what _convinced_ her she wanted to spend the rest of her life in the sport, though - don't _laugh_ \- it would be _Princess Nine_ , this silly show about a bunch of girls playing baseball. They believed in their dreams to the end. Even if it was "just a show", it shamed her that she - put bluntly - feared her own ambition.

No, screw that! Playing at Koshien was _her_ dream, too. She'd make it happen. If a cartoon could do it -!


End file.
